Départ (Yaoi)
by Tobie-Dobby
Summary: 10 ans après son départ suite à la fin de la guerre, Harry décide de revenir pour le réveillon. Il revient avec pas mal de changement dans sa vie qui risque de déplaire à sa famille. Comment vont-il réagir à ses révélations? Seront-il capable d'accepter ses changement? C'est ce que redoute Harry. Drarry
1. Prologue

Bonjour, bonsoir,

Me revoilà avec un Drarry :)

Ce OS est inspirer d'une fiction que j'ai adoré, je vous la conseil fortement le titre est : "Whatever I want" de HannamiLu. Qui est sur Fanfiction et Wattpad, n'hésitez pas a allez la lire.

J'ai écrit cette OS avec son accord, comme la trame de l'histoire est la même et je la remercie d'avoir accepter que je la publie, merci à toi :)

Voilà j'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ça me ferai très plaisir.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

* * *

 _Année décembre 2008_

Il faisait nuit dehors, quand un jeune homme entra dans une maison aux allures anciennes. Cet homme n'avait pas mis les pieds dans cette demeure depuis dix ans. Il soupira de soulagement en entrant, le froid de l'hiver était glacial. Il portait pour se protéger une longue cape et en dessous, le jeune homme avait un pull vert émeraude mettant en avant ses yeux de la même couleur et un pantalon noir moulant parfaitement son fessier. Ses cheveux bruns en pagaille étaient remplis de neige. Sur son front, on pouvait voir une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Cicatrice qui avait rendu son enfance catastrophique.

À sa suite se trouvait un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds presque blancs avec de magnifiques yeux gris. Celui-ci portait également une longue cape. Sous celle-ci, il avait revêtu un pull gris rappelant ses yeux et un pantalon blanc mettant en valeur son corps fin, mais musclé. Le blond ricana en voyant la neige sur la tête du brun. Il leva sa main disponible et ébouriffa ses cheveux pour enlever la neige. Celui-ci l'en remercia. Dans les bras du blond se trouvait un petit garçon âgé de 3 ans, dormant à moitié sur son épaule. L'enfant portait une cape, mais aussi un pull rouge avec des motifs en forme de vif d'or et un simple pantalon noir. Ce petit garçon avait des cheveux blond presque blanc rappelant ceux de l'homme qui le portait. Il avait de magnifiques yeux vert émeraude rappelant ceux du jeune homme brun. Dans ses bras se trouvait une peluche, un lapin tout blanc, qu'il ne voulait manifestement pas lâcher. Ce qui faisait sourire les deux hommes.

Une fois la porte d'entrée fermée, ils se retrouvèrent dans un long couloir menant dans le séjour où se trouvaient le salon et la salle à manger. Le brun enleva sa cape et la posa sur le portemanteau, puis il aida l'autre homme à enlever celle du petit garçon. Son visage se fit tendre en voyant le garçon ouvrir les yeux en sentant la cape quitter ses frêles épaules. Il posa sa main sur ses cheveux blonds en souriant puis murmura au jeune homme :

\- Je crois que ce petit ange va très bien dormir ce soir, le voyage l'a éreinté.

\- Oui je pense, et nous aussi, je suis épuisé. Répondit le blond en suivant le brun.

Le brun l'amena jusqu'aux escaliers juste avant le salon, puis il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers le blond et murmura :

\- La chambre d'enfant est au premier étage la première porte à gauche. Va le coucher, je te rejoins dans quelques minutes.

\- D'accord, mais, ne tarde pas, Harry, je suis épuisé et je n'arriverai pas à dormir sans toi.

\- Oui, promit Drago, je fais vite.

Avant de le laisser monter, Harry déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres en souriant tendrement. Harry sourit en entendant Drago fredonner une berceuse pour rendormir le petit. Il reporta son regard autour de lui et soupira de nostalgie, cela faisait 10 ans qu'il n'était pas revenu dans cette maison et dans son pays natal. Quelques mois après la fin de la guerre, Harry prit la décision de partir loin pour pouvoir se remettre de tout cela. Il en parla bien sûr à sa famille d'adoption, qui était bien entendu d'accord avec sa décision. Donc après en avoir parlé, Harry parti de ce pays,le cœur lourd de souvenirs, qui l'empêchaient de dormir paisiblement la nuit. Il donnait bien sûr des nouvelles à sa famille, leur disant qu'il se portait bien et qu'il voyageait beaucoup. Et, après ses 10 ans loin de sa famille, le revoilà de retour dans cette maison, pour le réveillon, ou il était invité chez les Weasley, qu'il devait retrouvait le lendemain.

Même s'il avait hâte de les revoir tous, il redoutait leurs retrouvailles, il avait tellement de choses à leur raconter, des choses qui ne leur plairaient pas forcément. Il se reprit en regardant l'état de sa maison, qui était heureusement maintenu en état par un elfe de maison qui avait engagé avant son départ. Il se dirigea vers le salon, Harry ouvrit la porte et il écarquilla les yeux en voyant la famille Weasley dans son salon entrain de discuter tranquillement. Quand il entra, les personnes présentent se tournèrent vers lui surpris, une fois la surprise passée ils lui sautèrent littéralement dessus en parlant tous en même temps.

\- M,-mais, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là? On devait se voir demain non? s'exclama Harry surpris et légèrement agacé.

Ayant vu son agacement, Molly répondit en première :

\- On voulait te faire une surprise Harry chéri, on pensait que ça te ferait plaisir.

\- Si si ça me fait plaisir, mais là je suis fatigué le voyage a été long. Mais bon maintenant que vous êtes là, autant rester un peu.

Après sa phrase, il fit une embrassade à tout le monde, Ron, Hermione, Molly, Arthur, les jumeaux et Ginny. Avec qui il avait rompu quelque temps avant son départ, ayant compris qu'il ne ressentait pour elle que des sentiments fraternels.Étonnamment, elle ne l'a pas mal prit, mais l'a plutôt bien accepté sans trop de mal. Une fois les embrassades passées, ils s'installèrent dans le salon avec du thé et enfin les questions arrivèrent :

\- Alors, Harry, dis-nous tout, ce que tu as fait, ce que tu as vu? Tu habites où? Tu travailles?

\- Oula, doucement, ça fait beaucoup de questions d'un coup. Je vais tout raconter depuis le début d'accord?

Après leur accord, il commença à parler, en essayant de ne pas penser à Drago en haut qui pourrait descendre à tout moment :

\- Alors, au début, je n'ai fait que de me déplacer, je visitais les pays principalement, et ça pendant un an. Je restais quelques semaines dans un pays, puis je passais au suivant, je ne restais jamais plus d'un mois dans un pays voulant voir le plus de choses possibles. Le premier pays que j'ai visité était le Japon, c'est vraiment un pays magique, il y a tant de choses à visiter et à faire, j'y suis resté un mois entier. Je dormais dans une maison d'hôte avec des gens adorables. Bon pour communiquer c'était assez compliqué. Ensuite, je suis allé en Inde, un pays très intéressant, j'y suis resté 2 semaines. Puis il y a eu l'Australie pendant 3 semaines, La Russie pendant 1 semaine, ce pays ne m'a pas trop plu. Après ça je suis allé en Afrique où je suis resté 1 mois et demi, j'ai adoré ce continent, j'y suis allez deux fois d'ailleurs tellement il m'a plu. Ensuite, j'ai fait 2 semaines, au Mexique puis au Brésil, au Portugal et en Espagne. Ces pays étaient tous totalement géniaux.

Il continua comme cela pendant un petit moment, sa famille l'écoutait tellement fasciné et très heureux en voyant les yeux pétillants de leur ami. Ils voyaient bien que leur ami avait repris du poil de la bête et n'était plus hanté par la guerre. Ce voyage lui a été plus que bénéfique, ils pouvaient le voir à travers ses yeux, remplis de bonheur.

\- Puis au bout d'un an, j'ai ressenti le besoin de me poser quelque part, de trouver une maison, un emploi et vivre une vie tranquille.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu ici? Pour te poser? demanda Hermione curieuse.

\- Je me sentais pas de revenir ici aussi tôt, même si ça faisait déjà 1 an, je ne pouvais pas revenir. Répondit Harry tristement.

\- On comprend Harry, ne t'en fais pas, alors ou t'es-tu posé? Tu n'as jamais voulu nous le dire dans tes lettres?demanda Ginny en souriant.

\- A Paris, la France est le dernier pays que j'ai visité, il me plaisait bien alors je suis resté sur Paris. Avec l'argent que mes parents m'avaient légué, j'ai pu m'acheter une maison dans un quartier tranquille du côté Moldu. Tout est tranquille là-bas, puis personne ne me connaissait alors je pouvais sortir librement sans avoir peur de voir des gens me reconnaître. Après avoir emménagé dans ma maison, j'ai décidé de trouver un job, je dois bien avouer que c'était assez difficile sachant que je ne voulais pas travailler du côté sorcier. Mais un jour alors que je me baladais dans le quartier voisin au mien, je suis rentré dans une pâtisserie et là j'ai vu une affiche sur le comptoir. Ils cherchaient un apprenti pâtissier, alors j'ai tenté ma chance et ça a payé, ils m'ont pris. J'ai toujours aimé cuisiner, même si c'était difficile, je me suis donné à fond pour réussir. L'apprentissage durait 3 ans, aujourd'hui je suis pâtissier et j'en suis très heureux.

\- Mais c'est génial ça Harry, tu vas pouvoir nous faire de bon gâteau. S'exclama joyeusement George.

\- Félicitation, même si ça date. Ajouta Arthur.

\- Merci, et oui je pourrais vous faire des gâteaux. Répondit Harry en souriant.

\- Et ensuite? demanda Hermione curieuse de connaître la suite.

Harry lui sourit en retour même s'il redoutait la suite, il allait arriver à sa rencontre avec le blond qui se trouvait en haut.

\- Et bien j'ai fait mon apprentissage, la vie est devenue paisible, j'avais mon petit quotidien, j'allais au travail, le week-end je profitais de la ville et sinon rien de bien particulier. Je vivais une vie tranquille, sans grand événement, tout ce que je voulais, le calme. Puis 6 mois après mon aménagement, alors que je me baladais dans un quartier tranquille, j'ai vu une boutique vendant des remèdes à base de plante. Va savoir pourquoi, cette boutique m'a intriguée, elle me faisait penser à la magie. Alors j'ai décidé de rentrer dans la boutique, je m'attendais pas à ce que ma vie change en entrant dans cette boutique.

Harry avait le sourire aux lèvres en repensant à tout cela, sa vie a totalement changé à partir de ce moment-là. Sa famille le regardait avec curiosité voulant connaître la suite de son histoire comme devant un film. Se demandant aussi où il voulait en venir en disant que ça avait changé sa vie.

\- Quand je suis rentré, je m'attendais pas, mais alors pas du tout à tombait sur... commença-t-il, mais fut interrompu par une voix venant du couloir.

\- Ça y est, Angel dort enfin. Même en étant fatigué il ne voulait pas s'endormir tout de suite. Bon, on peut aller se cou...Oh Bonsoir. Termina Drago en entrant dans le salon.

Drago s'arrêta net en voyant ses personnes dans le salon, il ne savait pas trop comment se comporter, mais il était évident qu'il ne fallait pas se la jouer "Drago l'ennemi de toujours". Alors il resta planté là devant eux, attendant leur réaction et celle de Harry, il agirait en fonction de la sienne.

Harry s'était d'ailleurs levé en l'entendant parler, il se trouvait donc à côté de Drago rapidement. Il sentait la panique monter en lui, il avait espéré que Drago irait se coucher, mais malheureusement le blond allait rarement au lit sans lui. Harry se tourna vers sa famille en se rapprochant de Drago, les Weasley affichaient tous un air choqué devant Drago dans cette maison et leur disant poliment "Bonsoir". Ron fut le premier à se remettre de son état de choc et se leva en sortant sa baguette et la pointa vers Drago avec une expression de haine sur le visage.

Harry réagit immédiatement en plaçant sa main devant le ventre de Drago, ce qui fit sourire ce dernier, puis il se plaça devant Drago pour le protéger. Son geste fit reculer Ron, ne s'attendant pas à ce que Harry protège Drago, Ron recula encore plus en voyant le regard froid de son ami qui lui dit d'une voix menaçante :

\- Ronald, range ta baguette immédiatement.

\- M,-mais, enfin Harry, c'est la fouine, cet enfoiré de Mangemort. S'exclama Ron énervé.

\- RON, tu vas me faire le plaisir de te taire et de me laisser t'expliquer pourquoi Drago est ici. Après tu pourras t'exprimer, mais en attendant je ne veux pas t'entendre l'insulter grandement alors que lui n'a rien dit de blessant. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre? demanda Harry froidement.

Toutes les personnes hochèrent la tête très surprises de sa réaction envers le blond. Ron alla se rasseoir très choqué par le ton si froid de son meilleur ami, il ne comprenait rien, comment Harry pouvait le défendre? Alors pour pouvoir comprendre, il réprima son envie d'insulter le blond qui n'avait toujours rien dit et attendit qu'Harry parle. Harry s'était d'ailleurs retourner vers Drago pour lui dire de ne pas croire au mot blessant du roux, Drago lui sourit pour toute réponse et alla s'installer sur le dernier fauteuil disponible près du canapé.

\- Bon, je reprends où j'en étais, donc dans la boutique j'ai rencontré Drago. Je ne m'y attendais absolument pas, et lui non plus apparemment, on s'est regardé puis il s'est décidé à parler en premier. Et la conversation a été calme, il ne me regardait plus avec cet air si méprisant, ce qui m'a énormément surpris. On a commencé à parler ensemble, sans se hurler dessus, comme si ces années de haine n'avaient jamais existé. On a parlé de ce qu'il nous était arrivé après la guerre puis du monde sorcier, on a tous les deux pris la même décision, celle de partir. Après ce jour-là, on a commencé à se voir, d'abord de temps en temps en discutant dans sa boutique ou bien dans la pâtisserie, c'était vraiment occasionnel. Puis au fils des semaines, on s'est vu de plus en plus, on apprenait à se connaitre à se découvrir. On s'est rendu compte que finalement, on ne se connaissait pas vraiment, je ne connaissais pas sa vie auprès de ses parents et lui ne connaissait pas celle que je vivais chez ma tante. J'ai été très surpris en découvrant toutes ces choses sur lui, je ne vous en parlerai pas, car il s'agit de sa vie privée. S'il veut en parler il le fera lui-même, mais voilà, je me suis totalement trompé sur lui et lui sur moi. On a donc continué à se voir et apprendre à se connaitre vraiment, et finalement on est devenu de très bon ami. C'est comme ça, qu'un an passa, se voyant quasiment tous les jours, sortant en boîte, allant boire un verre après le travail, allant visiter la ville.

À ce stade de son histoire, tous étaient très surpris, ne sachant pas s'ils devaient le croire ou pas. Après tout, ils ne connaissaient pas Drago, ils n'arrivaient pas à l'imaginer comme Harry le décrivait. Mais en voyant le sourire bienveillant de Drago en regardant Harry, ils se posèrent tous la question : qui est vraiment Drago Malfoy?

Harry commençait sérieusement à stresser, il allait en arriver à cet aveu qu'il redoutait, il ne voulait pas être rejeté.Mais en voyant leur air surpris, mais pas méprisant, il se prit à espérer qu'ils réagiraient bien. Alors qu'il allait en venir à cet aveu, une petite voix l'appela :

\- Papa?

Tous tournèrent la tête en entendant cette toute petite voix, le petit garçon se trouvait devant la porte, en pyjama vert,tenant son lapin dans les bras. La famille Weasley remarquèrent tout de suite, ses cheveux blond et ses yeux verts émeraudes, se posant mille questions sur cette ressemblance étonnante. Le petit garçon avait les yeux posés sur Harry, attendant qu'il le répond, mais ce fut Drago qui réagit le plus rapidement et alla le prendre dans ses bras en demandant :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout mon ange? Il est tard, il faut dormir.

Le ton doux de Drago surprit toutes les personnes présentes sauf Harry, celui-ci se leva à son tour pour poser sa main sur les cheveux du petit garçon.

\- Je voulais mon bisou. Demanda-t-il en bâillant.

\- Tu en as eu un de bisous, mon ange. Répondit Drago en souriant.

\- Oui, mais pas de Papa. Bouda le blond.

Sa réponse fit sourire les deux hommes, Harry prit le petit garçon dans ses bras et déposa un doux bisou sur les joues du blond.

\- Voilà ton bisou, tu veux bien remonter te coucher mon ange?

\- Vous venez avec moi?

\- Pas tout de suite mon coeur, on a des invités nous viendrons après, d'accord? demanda Harry tendrement.

\- Non, je reste avec vous. Je veux dormir avec vous. Supplia l'enfant.

Les deux hommes ne pouvaient pas lui dire non quand il faisait ce petit air-là. Alors Harry reporta son attention sur Drago en lui demandant :

\- Ça te gêne pas de le garder dans tes bras pour qu'il se rendorme?

\- Non, non, donne-le-moi.

Harry donna le petit ange au blond, qui alla se rasseoir sur le fauteuil en plaçant le petit dans ses bras en le berçant pour qu'il se rendorme. La famille Weasley regardait la scène, les yeux exorbités, ils ne comprenaient plus rien du tout, ils ne pensaient pas le blond capable d'autant de tendresse. Harry les regarda et se mit a rire en voyant leurs expressions, ce qui les ramena sur terre et Hermione posa enfin La grande question :

\- Heu, Harry, tu peux nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe? Qui est-ce petit bout de chou si mignon et pourquoi il t'a appelé "papa"?

\- Oui oui bien sûr, j'allais y venir quand il est arrivé. Mais avant ça je veux vous expliquer tout ceci depuis le début. Donc un an passa comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, et j'ai commencé à ressentir des sentiments pour Drago, d'abord j'ai cru que c'était juste une impression du fait qu'il était la seule personne avec qui j'étais proche. Mais ces sentiments ont persisté, et il a bien fallu se rendre à l'évidence, j'étais tombé amoureux de Drago. Je peux vous dire que ça m'a fait un sacré choc, moi qui pensais n' aimer que les femmes je me suis planté. Au début, je ne voulais pas l'avouer à Drago, ne voulant pas prendre un énorme râteau, mais finalement j'ai décidé de lui en parler. J'ai été très surpris en apprenant qu'il ressentait la même chose que moi, j'étais aux anges. Après ça notre vie a encore changé, nous sommes sorties ensemble à partir de ce moment-là. Nous sommes devenus extrêmement proches, et nous passions notre temps ensemble. Et, le temps avait passé très vite en passant d' excellent moment ensemble. Puis, deux ans plus tard, nous nous sommes mariés, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé, je n'ai jamais été aussi ému qu'à ce moment-là quand il m'a dit oui. J'aurais pu mourir de bonheur, et lui aussi, je pense, on l'a fait assez rapidement voulant vite être marié. Donc aujourd'hui je me nomme Harry James Malefoy-Potter, c'était assez difficile de ne pas signer mes lettres pour vous avec mon vrai nom, mais je tenais à vous le dire en face à face. La cérémonie a été assez simple, mais magique pour nous deux et remplie d'émotion, je sais que vous auriez aimé être là, mais je voulais préserver ce bonheur qu'on avait réussi à construire ensemble. La vie a continué calmement, nous vivions simplement sans nous prendre la tête. Et en ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'à nous deux, même si je rêvais d'un nous trois. Et je fus exaucé deux ans plus tard, quand Drago tomba enceinte, je sais que ça parait impossible, mais c'est le cas. Le petit ange que vous voyiez là et notre fils Angel Sirius Malefoy-Potter, il a nos deux ADN dans son petit corps. Sa venue au monde, à émerveillé le nôtre, je n'ai jamais autant pleuré que le jour de sa naissance, je crois que ce jour-là, je me suis senti libre et complètement heureux avec un mari merveilleux et un fils magnifique. Voyant les regards sceptiques et choqués posés sur lui, Drago releva son pull et montra sa cicatrice tout le long de son bas ventre, dû à sa césarienne ne pouvant pas accoucher comme les femmes. Les yeux des Weasley s'écarquillèrent encore plus en découvrant la cicatrice, ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Toutes ces révélations, les avaient tous éreintés, mais malgré leur choc, Hermione, se leva et prit Harry dans ses bras en s'exclamant :

\- Félicitation Harry, je suis si heureuse pour toi, tu as pu enfin avoir la vie que tu rêvais. J'aurais préféré être présente pour toi, pour vous deux, mais j'accepte tes choix, on t'a assez dirigé ta vie pour que j'en fasse de même.

Après sa déclaration Hermione pleura de bonheur pour son ami, puis les autres en firent de même très heureux pour lui. Même s'il leur faudra du temps pour s'adapter à tout cela. Ils allèrent même féliciter Drago, ce qui le surprit grandement, mais les remercia sincèrement. Alors qu'ils parlaient de tout cela ensemble Harry se racla la gorge pour avoir leur attention à nouveau et déclara :

\- J'ai autre chose à vous dire, il y a quelques semaines, Drago m'a annoncé quelque chose de merveilleux. Tu veux leur dire?

Drago se figea une seconde, puis sourit en annonçant fièrement :

\- Je suis enceinte.

Un silence, puis une exclamation de joie, des embrassades, des câlins et plein de baisers, tous étaient très heureux pour eux trois d'accueillir un nouveau membre de leur famille. Ron compris enfin le geste de Harry quand il avait visé Drago avec sa baguette, il écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers Drago en disant :

\- Je suis désolé, si j'avais su je ne t'aurais pas visé avec ma baguette.

\- Ce n'est rien, tu ne le savais pas. Et puis ta réaction était justifiée, on a toujours été ennemis à Poudlard et j'étais du mauvais camp pendant la guerre. Donc ta réaction est tout à fait normale, pas de soucis, mais maintenant que tu es au courant, ne t'avise pas de blesser mon bébé.

\- Promis, et puis, je ne veux pas attirer le courroux d'Harry en te blessant toi et votre bébé. Je vois bien que tu as changé, à quel point je ne sais pas, mais je veux bien le découvrir pour Harry. On est OK? demanda Ron en tendant sa main vers le blond.

Drago regarda sa main tendue surpris, ne s'attendant pas à cette réaction de la part de Ron. Après s'être remis de sa surprise, il serra la main du roux en disant :

\- Bien sûr, je serai ravie de te montrer le vrai Drago et désolé pour tout ce que j'ai fais étant jeune à toi et ta famille.

Dire qu'ils étaient étonnés était un euphémisme, un Malefoy qui s'excuse ça n'a jamais existé, enfin plus maintenant. Harry regardait sa famille, il ne put retenir son sourire, il était aux anges, il n'aurait jamais pensé que ça se passerait ainsi.

Après un petit moment de discussion, les Weasley repartirent heureux du déroulement de cette soirée, une fois seule, le jeune couple s'embrassa heureux et comblé.

\- Ça s'est bien passé, je trouve. Murmura Harry le front contre celui de Drago.

\- Oui très bien même, j'en suis heureux, pouvons-nous aller nous coucher? Je suis fatigué et Angel aussi.

\- Oui, allons-y.

Cette nuit fut très douce pour cette petite famille, réunie ensemble dans le lit le sourire aux lèvres.

Fin.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Résolution

Bonjour, Bonsoir, à tous, ce devait être juste un OS, mais l'inspiration est venu donc j'ai décidé de faire une suite, les chapitres seront des flash back du voyage de Harry et sa rencontre avec Drago. Je suis désolé pour les fautes, mais encore une fois ma bêta ne me répond plus, j'ai donc décidé de ne plus prendre de correctrice car elles finissent toujours par me laisser tomber. J'espère que vous apprécierais tout de même, les chapitres sont tous fini donc pas d'abandon possible, je publierais tout les lundi ou peut être 2 fois par semaine, a voir vos retours.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Résolution

 _Année 1998_

Comme tous les soirs depuis trois mois maintenant, Harry se réveilla en sursaut après un cauchemar qui ne le quittait plus. Harry avait réussi à vaincre son ennemi juré, Voldemort, au prix de grand sacrifice, nombreux de ses amis avaient péri pendant cette guerre. Depuis la fin de la bataille finale, le jeune héros, ne se sentait pas bien, il faisait d'horrible cauchemar, ne savait plus quoi faire de sa vie pensant mourir pendant le combat, il était totalement perdu. Et rester dans la demeure des Black, ne l'aidait pas non plus, se rappelant sans cesse de son parrain mort par sa faute et les moments passer dans cette maison pendant sa fuite avec ses deux amis.

En fait, même aller dans n'importe quel endroit de Londres lui rappelait sans arrêt la guerre et les morts beaucoup trop nombreux. Alors après plusieurs jours de réflexion, il prit la décision de partir de son pays natal, partir loin et voyager pour prendre le temps de se remettre de tout cela progressivement, être à Londres ne l'aiderait pas à y parvenir. Néanmoins avant de partir il voulait en parler à sa famille d'adoption et avoir leur avis sur la question. Leurs opinions comptaient beaucoup pour lui et partir sans leur en parler était inenvisageable.

Donc en ce rendant au terrier ce dimanche 2 Août, pour un repas de famille, il décida de leur en parler, souhaitant partir le plus vite possible. Comme toujours Molly le serra très fort dans ses bras heureux de le voir, la famille lui avait bien proposé de vivre avec eux, mais il avait refusé sentant le besoin d'être un peu seul dans la maison de son parrain qui au final ne l'a pas aidai. Donc Molly était toujours heureuse de le voir, tout comme le reste dans la famille qui l'accueillait avec joie. Tout le monde était présent, Molly, Arthur, Ron, Ginny, George, Bill, Charlie et Percy, ne souhaitant pas se séparer après le décès de Fred.

Après les embrassades habituelles, ils passèrent tous à table où Harry décida de parler toute de suite ne voulant pas attendre, il demanda donc leurs attentions qu'il obtint rapidement et commença à parler :

\- Alors voilà, je tenais à voir parler d'une décision que j'ai prise récemment après y avoir bien réfléchi. Je vais quittait le pays, je n'arrive plus à vivre ici tout en sachant tout ce qu'il sait passer. J'ai besoin de prendre du recul et me remettre correctement de tout cela, or en restant ici je n'y parviendrais pas ayant trop de souvenirs douloureux. Je souhaite voyager, faire le tour du monde et prendre du temps pour moi, mais avant de partir je voulais avoir votre avis sur la question.

Un silence s'ensuivit, Harry les observa en attendant une réaction, tous semblaient surpris mais compatissants au vu de leurs regards tourner vers lui. Après quelques secondes de silence, ce fut Molly qui s'exprima la première d'une voix douce mais tremblante :

\- Nous te comprenons Harry chéri, tu as tout à fait le droit à du repos et au calme après tout ce que tu as vécu. Et partir loin d'ici est une très bonne idée je trouve. Tu vas beaucoup nous manquaient évidemment mais tu en as besoin je le vois bien.

Malgré sa douceur Harry voyait bien que Molly se retenait de pleurer triste de son départ imminent, le brun regarda les autres membres de la famille qui hochèrent de la tête pour confirmer les paroles de Molly. Harry se leva alors et alla se serrer contre Molly, reconnaissant et lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Merci, merci beaucoup.

Après ce moment de tendresse, le reste du repas se passa dans le calme, Harry leur informa donc qu'il comptait partir le 10 après avoir tout réglé avec la maison, souhaitant que quelqu'un s'occupe d'entretenir la maison. Une fois le repas terminé, Hermione et Ron entraînèrent Harry dans la chambre du roux pour discuter tranquillement. À peine la porte fermée, Hermione se jeta dans ses bras les larmes aux yeux, Harry la réconforta du mieux qu'il put. Une fois calmait Hermione le fit s'asseoir sur le lit et sourit en lui disant :

\- Je suis ravie que tu es pris cette décision, ça te fera le plus grand bien de t'éloigner de tout ça et prendre du temps pour toi.

\- Merci Mione, de me comprendre.

\- C'est normal, par contre on veut de tes nouvelles d'accord?

\- Oui bien sur, je vous enverrais des lettres.

Ron confirma les paroles de sa petite amie, les trois amis se mirent ensuite à discuter tranquillement profitant de leurs derniers moments ensemble avant le départ d'Harry qui ne reviendrait peut-être que dans plusieurs années. Harry était soulagé de la réaction de ses amis et de ceux du reste de la famille, le brun devait tout de fois avoir une discussion avec Ginny. Après la fin de la guerre, il avait expliqué à Ginny qu'il souhaitait faire une pause dans leurs relations pour réfléchir sur ses sentiments envers elle. La rousse l'avait étonnamment bien pris, comprenant parfaitement Harry. Il avait sincèrement aimé Ginny mais pourtant maintenant il ne ressentait plus rien pour elle juste un sentiment d'amitié comme une petite sœur, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais c'était ainsi. Alors après avoir discuté avec ses amis une bonne partie de l'après-midi, il se décida à aller parler à Ginny. La rousse se trouvait dans sa chambre, lisant tranquillement un livre, Harry fut triste en ce disant que bientôt elle ne serait plus aussi sereine, ce constat lui serra le coeur.

\- Ginny? Est-ce que je peux te parler quelques minutes, s'il te plaît ? Demanda le brun en entrant dans la chambre.

\- Oui bien sur, viens installes-toi.

Harry alla s'asseoir sur le lit en face de Ginny qui lui souriait, malgré sa détermination à mettre les choses au clair, Harry resta silencieux et la regarda tendrement.

\- Harry ? Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda la douce voix de Ginny.

\- Euh... Comment dire ? J'ai pris le temps de réfléchir à nous depuis la fin de la guerre et j'ai fini par me rendre compte que malgré que je t'apprécie beaucoup et que je tiens énormément à toi, je ne ressens pour toi, à présent, que des sentiments fraternels comme une petite sœur. Je t'ai sincèrement aimé Ginny n'en doute pas, mais à présent je ne ressens plus cela. Je suis vraiment désolé, je sais que je t'ai donné de faux espoir et je sais que ce que je suis entre trains de te dire te rend triste mais je voulais être totalement honnête envers toi.

Harry s'était attendu à des larmes et peut-être des cris, mais rien de tout cela ne se produisit, aucune larme sur les joues de Ginny. Malgré son regard triste, Ginny lui souriait, la rousse se rapprocha de lui, posa sa main sur sa joue et répondit :

\- Je m'en doutais Harry, je l'avais compris quand tu as voulu faire cette pause dans notre relation. Je suis triste bien sur, mais je ne t'en veux pas loin de là, je te remercie pour ton honnêteté. On ne contrôle pas ses sentiments, c'est ainsi c'est tout. J'espère que tu finiras par rencontrer la personne qui tes destinés.

\- Je l'espère pour toi aussi Ginny, tu mérites quelqu'un de bien. Et être heureuse.

\- Pense à m'écrire de temps en temps.

\- Oui c'est promis je t'écrirais.

Harry l'embrassa sur la joue, puis décida de rentrer chez lui pour se préparer à son futur voyage. Une fois rentrer chez lui, il commença par nettoyer toute la maison et engagea un elfe de maison pour prendre soin de la maison. Une fois ça réglait, Harry se rendit à l'aéroport de Londres pour acheter son billet d'avion pour sa première destination. Qui se trouvait être le Japon, depuis petit il désirait visiter ce pays qui le fascinait beaucoup. Pour ce qui est de ses autres destinations, il n'en savait rien, il agirait selon ses envie du moment. C'était donc régler il partirait le 10 août pour le Japon.

Pendant les jours qui restaient avant son départ, Harry en profita pour se reposer et faire les tris de ses différentes affaires mais aussi revoir une dernière fois ses amis et sa famille, qui ne reverrait pas avant un moment. Car après tout, il ne savait pas combien de temps durait ce voyage, 1 an, 2 ans ou bien 20 ans, tout dépendrait de comment se passeraient son tour du monde et son état d'esprit.

Harry passa une soirée avec Ron et Hermione, passa aider George dans sa boutique, joua au quidditch avec Ginny et partagea un bon repas avec toute la famille Weasley. Il alla aussi voir Hagrid, alla dire au revoir à Teddy son filleul, alla se recueillir sur la tombe de ses parents et sur celle de Rogue.

C'est donc serein que le 10, il se rendit à l'aéroport pour un nouveau départ, pour commencer enfin à vivre. C'est sans un regard en arrière, qu'il montra dans l'avion pour le Japon.

Fin.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Vie reposante

Voila nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, merci pour vos retour sur le chapitre précédent c'est toujours encourageant de lire vos avis. Un chapitre par semaine vous convient ou je passe à 2 chapitre par semaine ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Vie reposante.

Année Aout 1999

Voilà maintenant plus d'un an que notre jeune héros voyageait dans le monde entier profitant de sa nouvelle vie et se remettant doucement de la guerre. Il lui arrivait encore parfois de faire des cauchemars, mais il n'était plus aussi nombreux qu'il y a un an à la fin de la guerre. Ce voyage lui faisait le plus grand bien, loin de Londres, après avoir passé un mois au Japon, Harry se rendit en Inde ou il y resta deux semaines, puis ce fut au tour de l'Australie pendant trois semaines. Il visita aussi la Russie pendant une semaine, l'Afrique pendant un mois et demi et encore plein d'autres lui ayant plu ou parfait pas du tout.

C'est en arrivant en France, précieusement à Paris, un an après son départ, qu'Harry sentit le besoin de se poser quelque part et y rester pour commencer un travail et peut-être rencontrer quelqu'un. Il décida donc de rester à Paris, cette ville lui plut toute de suite, Harry se trouva une maison où il pourrait y installer une famille s'il rencontre quelqu'un qui lui donne envie de fonder une famille.

Deux semaines après son aménagement, Harry se promenait dans un des quartiers de Paris, quand il fut attiré par une pâtisserie," les délices de Tom". Quand il y rentra, Harry pensait juste acheter une tartelette à la fraise, mais il tomba sur une affiche annonçant que le patron chercher une personne intéresser par la pâtisserie pour une alternance dans une école de pâtisserie d'une durée de 3 ans. Il postula donc, ayant toujours aimé la cuisine, la boutique était tenue par un couple de personnes âgées, Tom le pâtissier et sa femme Maria qui s'occuper de la vente. Et au comble du bonheur, il fut accepté, Harry apprécia tout de suite ces personnes les trouvant adorables et gentils.

C'est donc ainsi que commença son apprentissage, deux semaines dans la boutique et deux semaines dans l'école, heureusement pour lui il réussit rapidement à apprendre le français. L'école se trouvant dans Paris ne l'obligé pas à dormir dans l'internat de l'établissement. Harry trouva vite un équilibre à son quotidien, il se sentit tout de suite très bien dans sa nouvelle vie à Paris. Il le passait entre la boutique et l'école et le week-end à visiter Paris et ses différents monuments. Il s'entendait bien avec ses camarades de classe mais pas autant que l'époque de Poudlard et de ses deux meilleurs amis avec qui il rester en contact.

Donc il se sentait un peu seul, heureusement il avait Tom et Maria avec qui il avait tissait des liens forts rapidement. Harry souhaitait rencontrer quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait tisait des liens fort, que ce soit en amitié ou en amour, et il fut exaucé six mois plus tard.

 _Six mois après son aménagement :_

Harry était à présent bien installer et avait visité tout ce qu'il était possible de visiter dans Paris, il faisait de grands progrès dans son apprentissage, ses professeurs étaient très satisfaits de lui ainsi que ses patrons qui le voyaient déjà reprennent la boutique au moment de leur retraite. Il était toujours en contact avec ses amis et sa famille, il leur disait qu'il se portait très bien que ce voyage lui faisait le plus grand bien, sans jamais rentrer dans les détails, voulant tout leurs raconter quand il rentrerait à Londres.

Il avait déjà songé à rentrer mais finalement non, il n'était pas encore prêt à rentrer dans son pays natal, il considérait Paris comme son chez lui à présent. Malgré que la solitude se fît sentir de plus en plus chaque jour, Maria n'arrêtait pas de lui dire de sortir et de rencontrer quelqu'un. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il se retrouvait dehors une heure avant sa fin de journée, pousser dehors par Maria lui priant de faire une rencontre. Harry aimeraient bien rencontrer quelqu'un, mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, alors il marcha juste dans le quartier profitant du beau temps de Février.

Il s'arrêta devant une boutique vendant des remèdes naturels contre toute sorte de maladie, étrangement cette boutique lui rappela le monde sorcier, c'est sûrement pour cela qu'il entra dedans intrigué. La boutique était très éclairé avec des étagères remplies de plantes médicinales, potion et crèmes diverse, il n'y avait personne derrière le comptoir. Harry se rapprocha d'une des étagères et regarda les différents produits intéressez et trouvant de plus en plus que ça ressemblait à une boutique sorcière vendant des potions. Le brun sursauta en entendant son nom de famille prononcer par une voix étrangement familière :

\- P-potter ?

Harry se retourna vers le comptoir et faillit s'étouffer en voyant Drago Malefoy derrière le comptoir le regardant aussi surpris que lui de le trouver là. Le blond avait bien mûri depuis la dernière fois où il l'a vu, il avait pris plusieurs centimètres, ses cheveux étaient courts en épis sur sa tête, son visage avait également mûri, Harry pouvait aussi voir qu'il avait pris du muscle.

\- Malefoy ? Bah merde alors.

\- Je n'aurais pas dit mieux, ravie de te revoir.

Le manque de mépris dans la voix du blond surpris Harry, Drago parlait sans son air hautin de Poudlard, sa voix était plus calme malgré la surprise. Un silence s'installa dans la boutique, les deux anciens camarades se fixèrent surpris de se rencontrer ainsi, Harry se rappela alors de la réponse du blond et répondit :

\- Euh...oui moi aussi ravie de te revoir.

\- Que fait tu là ? Sur Paris, tu es en vacances . Demanda le blond curieux.

\- Non, non, je vis ici depuis 6 mois. En faits trois mois après la guerre j'ai décidé de partir voyager, rester sur Londres n'était plus possible, trop de mauvais souvenir. J'ai voyagé partout pendant un an avant de décider de me poser ici. Et toi? Cette boutique est à toi je suppose?

Harry ne compris pas pourquoi il venait de raconter tout ça a sont anciens ennemis, surtout à lui, connaissant leur passé commun. Pourtant les mots étaient sorti toute seule, sentant que le blond ne le jugerait pas, il se reprit en entendant la réponse de Drago.

\- Oui tu supposes bien, comme toi après la guerre j'ai décidé de partir aussi, pour les mêmes raisons. Ça va faire un an que je tiens cette boutique. J'ai étudié les potions et divers remèdes pour pouvoir ouvrir cette boutique, bon j'étudie toujours pour en savoir plus.

Les deux anciens ennemis se regardèrent surpris de leurs décisions identiques après la guerre, Harry n'auraient jamais imaginé que le blond puisse ressentir la même chose que luie au sujet de la guerre même s'il est vrai que le blond n'a pas été gâté par la bataille. La discussion continua tout naturellement comme deux vieux amis se retrouvant, alors qu'ils n'ont pas le statut des "amis", pourtant ils réussirent à parler normalement de leur vie depuis la fin de la guerre. C'est ainsi qu'une heure passa, ils ne se rendirent compte du temps passait quand un client entra dans la boutique. Harry décida alors de laisser le blond travailler, il le salua amicalement et s'appréta à sortir quand Drago lui parla :

\- Potter ? J'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de ce revoir.

Cette phrase surpris autant Harry que Drago qui avait parler sur le coup de l'impulsion, Harry lui sourit alors et hocha la tête avant de sortir du magasin. Comme l'avait dit Drago, ils eurent l'occasion de ce revoir à plusieurs reprises, tout d'abord ce fut de temps en temps très occasionnellement. Ce croissant par hasard dans Paris, où l'un rendrait visite à l'autre a son lieu de travail pour discuter un peu de tout et de rien ou juste pour le plaisir de se voir. Puis les entrevu se fit de temps en temps régulier, se rendant rendez-vous après le travail au bar pour boire un verre ou aller en boîte de nuit le week-end pour décompresser ensemble. Avec le temps, l'un comme l'autre se rendirent compte que finalement, ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment, Harry avait toujours pensé que le blond avait vécu avec l'amour de ses parents avec des cadeaux a tout vas et être chéri par ses parents. Il tomba de haut en découvrant que les parents de Drago n'ont jamais montré le moindre geste d'affection envers leur fils, se montrant froid et autoritaires, ce fut pareil du côté de Drago qui pensait que l'enfance d'Harry était remplie d'amour dans sa famille moldu et il tomba dénué en découvrant la vérité.

C'est ainsi qu'ils apprirent à vraiment se connaître, découvrant la vraie histoire de l'autre et une solide amitié vue le jour entre les deux sorciers. Après quelques semaines à se voir souvent, les deux garçons étaient devenu vraiment très proches, se voyant quasiment tous les jours, souhaitant se voir, trouvant du réconfort dans la présence de l'autre. Ils cicatrisaient leurs plaies du passé ensemble et se remettaient progressivement ensemble de la guerre, des nombreux morts et bien sur de Voldemort. Harry n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il s'entendrait un jour avec Drago, mais pourtant c'était le cas et il en était ravi, ne se sentant plus seul.

Fin.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Sentiments

Nouveau chapitre, désolé j'ai oubliée de publier hier.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Sentiment

Année Aout 2000

Cela faisait maintenant un an qu'Harry avait aménagé à Paris, sa vie était devenue très calme et très reposante comme il le désirait en partant de Londres. Il avait trouvait tout cela à Paris, en travaillant avec Tom et Maria mais aussi en devenant ami avec Drago, il pouvait le dire aujourd'hui il était ami avec le blond et ils étaient vraiment très proches. Il voyait le blond presque tous les jours, selon leurs horaires respectifs et passait beaucoup de temps ensemble les week-ends.

Harry était en vacances pour le moment, il en profitait donc pour se reposer et voir son ami et le seul. Il y a quelques semaines de cela, Harry avait commencé à ressentir des sentiments pour le blond, pas des sentiments amicaux mais bien des sentiments amoureux. Tout d'abord, il pensa que c'était dû au fait Drago était son seul ami proche avec qui il passait beaucoup de temps. Mais après quelques semaines, il se rendit à l'évidence il était tombé amoureux de son ami, ce fut un énorme choc, lui qui pensait être attiré que par les femmes.

Après s'être remis de cette découverte, Harry pensa garder ses sentiments pour lui ne voulant pas ruiner leur amitié ni se prendre un râteau monumental. Mais son côté Griffondor, refit surface et prit la décision d'en parler au blond, quitte à se prendre un râteau autant le faire pour ne rien regretter plus tard et passer peut-être à côté d'une belle histoire d'amour. C'est donc ainsi, qu'il se retrouva devant la maison de son ami un samedi matin, très nerveux mais déterminer, toquant à sa porte la main tremblante. Après quelques secondes Drago vint lui ouvrir le sourire aux lèvres faisant rougir Harry.

\- Harry ? Salut, quelle bonne surprise je ne pensais pas te voir aujourd'hui. Entre je t'en prie.

\- Salut, excuse- moi de te déranger mais je voudrais te parler de quelque chose de très important. Répondit Harry en entrant et se dirigeant vers le salon.

Harry s'installa sur le canapé, très à l'aise dans la maison du blond venant très souvent, Drago lui proposa un café qu'il accepta avec joie sentant son angoisse grandir. Harry se retrouva seul dans le salon quelques minutes le temps que Drago prépara le café dans sa cuisine, laissant le temps à Harry de reprendre sa respiration et se préparer mentalement pour la suite. Malheureusement pour lui le blond arriva rapidement avec deux tasses fumantes de café, qu'il déposa sur la table basse du salon, s'installa sur le fauteuil face à Harry puis il entama la conversation :

\- Alors dite moi, quel est cette chose importante dont tu dois me parler? Rien de grave au moins?

\- Non non, ce n'est pas vraiment grave, juste important.

\- D'accord, je t'écoute.

Harry baissa les yeux, ne pouvant pas supporter le regard métallique de son ami qui lui envoyait des frissons dans tout le corps ainsi que son sourire si chaleureux qui lui réchauffait le coeur. Donc il garda la tête baissait en lui avouant :

\- Je... Voilà il y a quelques semaines j'ai commencé à ressentir des sentiments en ta présence, j'ai d'abord cru que c'était dû au fait que tu soit la seule personne que je côtoie. Mais ses sentiments ont persisté et on gagnait en intensité, tu as été là pour moi, à me réconforter quand j'en avais besoin, à me faire sourire quand je n'étaient pas en forme et à me motiver quand j'avais reçu une mauvaise note. C'est comme ça que je me suis rendu compte que j'ai fini par tomber amoureux de toi, de ton sourire, de ton rire, de ta façon de me réconforter et de ta façon à te frotter le nez quand tu es gêné. Je sais que c'est étrange vu notre passé mais c'est comme ça je n'y peux rien, ça m'a fait un choc en le découvrant mais je me devais de te le dire au risque de me prendre un râteau mais je ne veux rien regretter. Alors voilà je t'aime Drago.

Tout le long de sa tirade, il avait senti ses joues rougir de gêne d'avouer ça à Drago, mais il le devait, il s'était décidé à relever la tête en prononçant sa dernière phrase. Il put enfin voir le visage de son ami, Drago avait les yeux écarquillés tant la surprise l'avait frappé, mais sinon Harry ne voyait rien d'autre, pas de joie ni de dégoût. Le blond resta silencieux ne se remettant pas de sa surprise, Harry attendit donc que Drago se reprenne. Mais le blond ne semblait pas réagir alors Harry l'appela :

\- Drago ? Drago ?

Son ami se reprit enfin en l'entendant l'appeler à plusieurs reprises, un sourire se forma sur son visage puis il parla enfin :

\- Je... Pardon, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, à aucun moment je n'ai jamais pensé que mes sentiments pouvaient être réciproques.

Ce fut au tour d'Harry d'être surpris et bloqué, il venait vraiment d'entendre le blond dire ça . Il tenta de reprendre ses esprits en demandant :

\- Que... Quoi ?

\- Je... Moi aussi je suis tombé amoureux de ton sourire et de ton rire, tu as été là pour moi aussi, je n'aurais jamais réussi à me remettre de tout cela sans toi. Je t'aime aussi Harry.

Harry ne savait plus quoi dire, aucun mot ne voulait sortir de sa bouche tant il était choqué mais heureux, ça oui il était plus qu'heureux. Alors il se leva du canapé et alla faire ce dont il rêvait depuis des semaines, il se posta en face du blond se baissa et l'embrassa enfin avec tout l'amour et la passion qu'il ressentait pour lui. Drago en gémit de bonheur en sentant les lèvres du brun sur les siennes et répondit à son baiser en posant l'une de ses mains sur sa nuque.

Les deux amants, passèrent la journée à s'embrasser et à parler de leur future relation et du bonheur de s'être trouvé aujourd'hui. La vie d'Harry changea à nouveau à partir de ce moment, ils se mirent évidemment ensemble et passèrent encore plus de temps ensemble, ne souhaitant plus se séparer une seule minute. La vie continua ainsi dans le calme et le bonheur de leur vie quotidienne, ils aménagèrent ensemble assez rapidement, dans la maison de Drago étant la plus grande des deux. En 2001, Harry obtient son diplôme de pâtissier avec les félicitations de ses professeurs et de Tom et Maria.

Année 2002 :

Cela faisait maintenant deux ans, qu'Harry et Drago étaient ensemble et vivait également ensemble, tout allait bien pour eux, ils leur arrivait bien sur de ce disputer mais jamais très longtemps. Ils n'arrivaient plus à être en colère l'un contre l'autre comme au temps de Poudlard, ils se réconciliaient bien vite sous la couette. Harry travaillait toujours dans la boutique de Tom et Drago tenait toujours sa boutique de remède, tout allait parfaitement bien dans leur vie professionnelle et personnel.

Harry était le plus heureux des hommes et il ne regrettait pas du tout son choix de partir de Londres, son pays natal lui manquait par moments mais un seul regard vers Drago et ce sentiment disparaissait. À Londres, ils n'auraient pas pu vivre leur amour tranquillement, avec les journalistes, les critiques et les regards de mépris sur Drago. Quant à Paris, personne ne s'intéressait à leur couple et quand ils allaient du côté sorcier, très peu de personnes les reconnaissaient et s'ils les reconnaissaient ils ne faisaient aucun commentaire et continuaient leur route.

Le brun avait totalement oublié le passé pour se tourner vers l'avenir qu'il voulait construire avec son amant. Il écrivait toujours à sa famille et ses amis, sans jamais rien dévoiler de sa vie amoureuse et professionnelle. Il se contentait de leur dire qu'il allait bien et qu'ils lui manquaient mais qu'il ne se sentait pas encore de revenir pour le moment. Il préférait passer tout son temps avec son petit ami et préserver leur vie, car il savait qu'une fois qu'il rentrerait, tout changerait et il ne le souhaitait pas.

Harry pensait à tout cela, installer sur son fauteuil en regardant Drago lire un livre assis sur leur canapé. Soudainement, il se mit à fixer la main gauche du blond et une idée germa de sa tête, il se secoua la tête pour l'enlever de tête mais rien à faire elle ne voulait pas disparaître.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Harry se leva et se dirigea vers Drago qui ne l'avait pas encore remarqué. Une fois en face de lui, Harry alla s'asseoir sur lui et se contenta de le regarder fixement. Le blond sursauta en sentant du poids sur lui, il sourit à Harry en le voyant ainsi, assis sur lui le regardant simplement.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Harry ? Demanda Drago amusé.

\- Tu m'aimes ?

\- Oui bien sûr que je t'aime Harry, pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

\- Je t'aime aussi et tu me combles de bonheur à chaque instant et je crois que je pourrais mourir si jamais je venais à te perdre. Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi, mon dragon et je... enfin... je voudrais...

Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, tout se broyait, seuls les yeux gris de Drago le fixant comptaient. Il voulait vraiment lui poser la question mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre quel serait sa réponse, il continua à bégayait quand Drago pris sa tête entre ses mains et murmura :

\- Calme toi, je ne comprends rien du tout là, respire, tout va bien. Tu me combles aussi de bonheur chaque jour et je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi non plus. Alors respire et reprend s'il te plaît mon ange.

Harry prit une grande inspiration et se calma enfin, puis il regarda Drago et demanda simplement :

\- Drago, tu veux bien m'épouser .

Drago écarquilla les yeux sous le choc, il n'aurait jamais imaginé Harry lui demandant de l'épouser, il avait rêvé que ça arrive un jour mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que ça arriverait aussi vite. Drago se mit à sourire simplement heureux, comblé, il finit par répondre :

\- Oui, bien sur que je veux t'épouser Harry.

Harry sentit les larmes sortirent tellement il était ému et heureux d'avoir entendu cette réponse, le brun se mit à sourire et alla embrasser fougueusement son fiancé. Après plusieurs minutes à s'embrassaient, Drago finit par rompre le baiser et ajouta en rigolant :

\- Mais en général, on a une bague pour ce genre de demande, non ?.

\- Oh... oui mais ça m'est venu là toute suite et je ne voulais pas perdre une minute et te demander tout de suite. Demain promis on va acheter de magnifique bague. Mais pour l'instant je veux juste embrasser mon fiancé.

\- Mmh, j'aime t'entendre dire cela, mon fiancé.

\- Moi aussi.

Ils s'empressèrent de s'embrasser à nouveau et cela pendant toute la journée, ce séparant que pour reprendre leur souffle et repartir à la recherche de la bouche de l'autre. Leurs larmes se mêlèrent à leur baiser, tellement ils étaient heureux et émus en ce disants que bientôt ils seraient mariés pour le restant de leur vie.

C'est ainsi que deux semaines plus tard, ils se retrouvaient devant l'autel prêt à ce dire oui pour la vie, avec que très peu d'invités voulant un mariage très intime. Il y avait donc Tom et Maria, quelque camarade de classe d'Harry pendant ses études de pâtisserie, Drago n'avait pas d'ami sur Paris mais il s'en fichait pas mal seul Harry comptait à présent. Harry prit les mains de Drago et déclara :

\- Drago, mon amour, je t'aime de tout mon coeur, tu as su me redonner le sourire et me faire oublier le passé. Tu es mon soleil, ma raison de vivre, je ne serais pas vécu sans toi et tu me combles de bonheur. Je suis très heureux d'avoir pu enfin te rencontrer réellement dans ta boutique et à enfin comprendre qui tu étais réellement, mon âme soeur. Je t'aime Drago Malefoy-Potter.

Emu par ses paroles, Drago déclara à son tour la voix tremblante :

\- Harry, mon ange, je t'aime tellement, tu illumines ma vie et me fait oublier mes erreurs passées. Grâce à toi j'ai pu faire table rase du passé et commencer à vivre enfin pour moi. Je ne pourrais plus jamais vivre sans toi, tu es ma raison de vivre aussi et je veux passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés. Je t'aime Harry Malefoy-Potter.

Le prête l'est déclara unis par les liens du mariage, ils purent enfin s'embrassaient sous les applaudissements de leurs amis. Les deux hommes partirent ensuite directement pour leur lune de miel ne voulait pas perdre une minute de plus et profiter l'un de l'autre pour l'éternité. Ils s'étaient enfin trouvés et ils ne comptaient pas se lâcher de sitôt, la vie était trop courte ils voulaient pouvoir être ensemble et vivre leur amour tranquillement et passionnément.

Fin.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Une famille

Encore désolé du retard ^-^, je suis tête en l'air et j'ai encore oublié de publier hier. Plus que deux chapitre et sera la fin de cette histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plait malgré les fautes.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Une famille

Année 2004

Cela faisait maintenant quatre ans qu'Harry et Drago étaient ensemble et deux ans qu'ils sont mariés, ils sont toujours ensemble et toujours follement amoureux l'un de l'autre. Harry était à présent l'heureux propriétaire de la pâtisserie, Tom et Maria ayant décidé de partir à la retraite, il fut très touché quand le couple lui annonça qu'ils souhaitaient qu'il reprenne leur boutique. Drago quant à lui tenait toujours sa boutique qui connaissait aujourd'hui un grand succès, tout Paris voulait de ses remèdes miracles. Ils vivaient toujours dans la maison de Drago et profitaient pleinement de leur vie tranquille au calme loin de Londres.

En ce levant ce lundi matin, Harry s'étira et fut surpris en ne sentant pas son mari à côté de lui, Drago se levait rarement sans lui ne voulant pas le quittait tout de suite en se réveillant. il l'appela mais ne reçut aucune réponse, c'est alors qu'il entendit des bruits provenant de la salle de bain, des bruits de quelqu'un en train de vomir. Harry se précipita alors dans la salle de bain, soudain très inquiet, il trouva Drago agenouillait devant la cuvette des toilettes en train de vomir.

\- Drago, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu es malade . Demanda Harry très inquiet.

\- Non, non, enfin je ne crois pas, en me réveillant j'ai eu soudainement envie de vomir. Ça va ne t'inquiète pas c'est passé.

\- Tu es sur . Je t'amène voir un médicomage .

\- Non, non ne t'inquiète pas c'est passé. Ça va beaucoup mieux.

Drago se relava et l'embrassa tendrement puis il alla s'habiller dans leur chambre, il devait aller travailler. Harry le regarda faire inquiet, mais Drago finit par le convaincre que ce n'était rien, sûrement juste un aliment qu'il a mal digéré hier.

Pourtant, une semaine plus tard, Harry était vraiment inquiet, Drago se levait le matin en vomissent, il était aussi très fatigué. Alors en ce réveillant le lundi suivant, en l'entendant vomir, Harry lui ordonna d'aller voir un médicomage. Voyant l'inquiétude de son mari, Drago décida de l'écouter et prit rendez-vous avec son médicomage dans la journée. Après avoir pris son rendez-vous, Drago retourna se coucher n'ayant rendez-vous cas 14h30.

Harry souhaita rester avec lui, mais le blond lui ordonna à son tour d'aller travailler et de ne pas trop s'en faire pour lui. Après avoir embrassé son mari, le brun parti à son travail, n'étant pas très loin de son lieu de travail, Harry y allait à pied. Puis il aimait bien marchait, alors qu'il se rapprochait de sa boutique, Harry remarqua un jeune couple avec un bébé dans le trottoir d'en face . Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il s'arrêta et les regarda envieux, il était très heureux avec Drago mais parfois il rêvait d'avoir un enfant avec Drago, mais malheureusement ça n'arrivera pas. Il n'en avait jamais parlé avec Drago ne voulant pas que le blond croie que Harry n'était pas heureux avec lui.

Le brun se reprit et continua sa marche en ce sortant tout cela de la tête, ça ne servait à rien d'y penser. Il passa la journée, à s'inquiéter pour son mari, soucieux de sa santé et imaginant le pire. C'est pour cela qu'à 15 h, il décida de fermer sa boutique et rejoindre Drago chez eux pensant qu'il serait déjà revenu de son rendez-vous.

Mais pourtant quand il arriva chez eux, le blond n'était pas présent, ce qui amplifia l'inquiétude d'Harry. Il commença à faire les cent pas dans le salon, se rongeant les ongles tellement il était angoissé. C'est presque une heure plus tard, qu'il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer. Drago finit par apparaître dans le salon, le visage pâle, ce qui fit stressé Harry encore plus, ne voulant pas attendre plus Harry alla vers lui et demanda :

\- Alors qu'a dit le médicomage ? Rien de grave ?

Drago ne répondit pas à sa question et le fixa la bouche ouverte avec aucun son ne sortant de celle-ci.

\- Drago ? Que ce passe-t-il ? Tu m'inquiètes-la, qu'a dit le médicomage ?

\- J-je... il a dit que je... je suis enceint.

Harry n'en cru par ses oreilles, Drago venait réellement de lui dire qu'il était enceint . Non, il venait de rêvait forcément, un homme ne pouvait pas être enceint, si ?

\- Q-Quoi ? Mais comment c'est possible ? Un homme ne peut pas tombait enceint.

\- Si c'est possible, mais c'est très rare, il n'y en a eu très peu dans le monde sorcier.

Harry essayait se rassemblait ses esprits pour bien tout comprendre, ils allaient avoir un enfant . Un enfant à eux qui leur ressemblerait, son regard se baissa et se mit à fixer le ventre de Drago. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, un sourire se fit sur son visage, il allait être père. Il se rapprocha de son mari et posa doucement sa main sur le ventre de Drago, le blond sursauta mais ne fit aucun notre geste semblant encore sous le choc.

\- On va avoir un bébé . Demanda bêtement Harry heureux le réalisant enfin.

\- O-oui. Répondit faiblement Drago.

Harry releva la tête surpris par le ton de Drago, Harry se mit alors à doutait, est-ce que son mari ne voulait pas d'enfant avec lui ? Son angoisse réapparu d'un coup, il demanda la voix tremblante à son tour :

\- Tu ne veux pas d'enfant avec moi ?

Drago releva la tête surpris par la question, mais voyant la tête d'Harry, il répondit aussitôt :

\- Si, bien sur que je veux avoir des enfants avec toi, mais je ne m'y attendais pas, enfin je croyais qu'on ne pourrait jamais avoir nos enfants a nous qui nous ressemble. Je suis simplement très surpris, excuse- moi si je t'ai laissé penser que je n'étais pas heureux de l'avoir, pardon.

\- Ce n'est rien, je comprends, ça me surprend autant que toi, mais je suis tellement heureux si tu savais.

\- Moi aussi je suis très heureux Harry.

Une larme coula des joues de Drago suivi de plusieurs, le choc passait, il réalisait enfin qu'il avait un bébé dans le ventre et qu'il était d'Harry. Il était le plus heureux des hommes, Harry le pris alors dans ses bras en pleurant de bonheur également, ils allaient être père. Ils restèrent un long moment serrer l'un contre l'autre, simplement heureux d'avoir un enfant ensemble, se posant soudainement des questions Harry se recula un peu et demanda :

\- Mais comment ça va se passer ? Le bébé vas bien et toi tu ne risques rien? Et l'accouchement se passera comment ?

\- Calme toi Harry, tout va bien, le bébé va bien et moi aussi. Il y a des risques bien sûr car c'est assez rare et pu commun mais rien de dangereux en soi. Je vais être suivi de très près par mon médicomage et par des sages-femmes, j'ai interdiction de travailler à présent pour éviter les risques dûs aux potions. Et pour ce qui est de l'accouchement, ça sera par césarienne, je ne peux pas accoucher comme une femme. Voilà tu es rassuré ?

\- Oui, oui, pardon mais c'est tellement surprenant que tu sois enceint.

\- Oui c'est sur, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien si on fait attention.

Harry lui fit un sourire et alla l'embrasser tendrement, plus qu'heureux de pouvoir fonder une famille avec Drago, l'homme de sa vie.

Comme l'avait dit le médicomage, Drago passa les neuf mois suivants à la maison, suivi de très près par son médicomage et ayant des visites assez régulières. Après les nausées se furent les sautes d'humeur de Drago qui mirent Harry à dure épreuve mais le brun était très patient et prenait soin de son mari. Harry allait très peu à son travail, ouvrant que quelques heures puis il rentrait prendre soin de Drago. À son 5ème mois de grossesse, ils apprirent le sexe de leur futur enfant, ils attendaient un garçon. Ils prirent la nouvelle avec joie, très heureux d'avoir un garçon, même si une fille leur aurait fait tout autant plaisir. Arrivé au 9ème mois de grossesse, Drago fut interdit de sortir du lit, par sécurité pour lui et le bébé à venir, le blond arrivait au bout de sa patience et n'avait qu'une hâte accueillir leur futur garçon. C'est en ce dimanche 23 mai 2004, que les contractions commencèrent aux alentours de 6h du mat, réveillant Harry en sursaut qui appela rapidement le médicomage pour qu'il vienne.

Le médicomage arriva 30 minutes plus tard, avec tout le matériel nécessaire et avec ses assistantes, il demanda à Harry de sortir de la chambre, il fut réticent mais accepta.

Il alla près de son mari qui souffrait des contractions toujours plus douloureuses de minute en minute, il lui embrassa le front en lui murmurant :

\- Je vais attendre dans le couloir, je suis tout près, je t'aime Drago. Je t'aime.

\- J-je t'aime aussi Harry.

Le brun alla dans le couloir, après avoir jeter un dernier regard vers Drago qui parlait maintenant avec le médicomage, une fois la porte fermer, Harry alla s'asseoir par terre contre le mur. Il savait comment ça allait se passait mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour Drago et leur fils. Harry passa les vingt minutes suivantes à stressaient jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le premier cri de leur fils, signe qu'il se portait bien, mais il devait attendre encore trente minutes le temps que le médicomage recouse Drago.

Ces trente minutes furent la plus longue de toute sa vie, priant pour que son mari soit en bonne santé et que rien n'est perturbé l'opération. Quand l'une des assistantes ouvrit enfin la porte, Harry se jeta presque sur elle en demandant :

\- Comment vont Drago et le bébé ?

\- Tout va bien Monsieur Malefoy-Potter, votre mari va très bien, il dort encore pour le moment et votre bébé aussi va très bien.

\- Merci, merci beaucoup, je peux les voir?

\- Oui venez.

Harry suivit l'assistante dans la chambre, où il retrouva Drago endormi dans leur lit, il semblait allait très bien, ce qui le rassura. Il alla s'asseoir à son chevet en caressant tendrement son visage, puis le médicomage vint vers lui avec son fils, qu'il prit dans ses bras très émus. Il le regarda et l'as il sentit une telle joie, telle qu'il n'avait jamais connu, Harry ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps tellement il se sentait heureux et libre. Le médicomage lui fit un rapport complet de l'accouchement et de la suite, ils devront amener leur fils à l'hôpital pour qu'ils puissent faire tous les examens pour voir s'il est en bonne santé. Harry demanda alors s'il pouvait attendre que Drago se réveille avant de l'amener à l'hôpital. Le médicomage, lui dit que oui, Drago devrait se réveillait d'ici une heure, donc il pourrait attendre encore un peu.

Et en effet Drago se réveilla une heure plus tard, assez fatigué, mais ça fatigue s'envola en voyant Harry portant leur fils dans ses bras. L'émotion fut intense quand le blond prit leur fils dans ses bras en embrassant Harry et le front de son fils, ils étaient tellement heureux, qu'il soit enfin là avec eux. Il allait fonder leur propre famille avec leur fils plus heureux que jamais.

\- Bienvenue parmi nous, mon petit Angel Siruis Malefoy-Potter. Murmura Drago en le berçant tendrement.

Fin.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Invitation

Bonjour, bonsoir, voilà le chapitre 5, lundi prochain sera le dernier chapitre donc la fin de cette histoire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Invitation

Année Juillet 2008

Quatre ans ont passaient et la famille Malefoy-Potter est plus heureuse que jamais, le petit Angel a à présents 3 ans, il est un parfait mélange de ses deux pères, il a les cheveux blonds presque blanc de Drago et les yeux vert émeraude d'Harry. Ses deux pères étaient aux petits soins pour lui et avaient du mal à se séparer de lui, tellement ils l'aimaient plus que tout au monde. À sa naissance Drago et Harry se promirent de toujours être présent et de tout faire pour le rendre heureux comme lui les rendaient heureux. Après sa naissance, les deux pères décidèrent d'arrêter temporairement leur travail pour s'occuper correctement de lui. Et avec l'argent de la famille d'Harry et celle de Drago, ils pouvaient se permettre de fermer les boutiques pour un temps.

Leur fils est bien plus important que leurs travails, ils l'élevèrent donc ensemble, passant chaque seconde auprès de lui. C'est ainsi que ces quatre années passèrent entourer d'amours, Harry et Drago n'ont toujours pas repris leurs travails, mais ils n'en'avaient pas l'envie, Angel passait en premier dans leur priorité.

Harry se réveilla avec une douce odeur de pancake, en ouvrant les yeux, il découvrit Drago portant un plateau rempli de pancake tout chaud avec un grand verre de jus d'orange et une rose dans un vase. Un sourire apparu sur son visage en voyant cette délicieuse attention, il avait totalement oublié que c'était son anniversaire aujourd'hui.

\- Bonjour mon ange, Joyeux anniversaire. Déclara Drago en posant le dis-plateau sur les genoux d'Harry.

\- Merci mon dragon, c'est très gentil.

Drago se baissa et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres en souriant et le priant de manger ce qu'il avait préparé pour lui. Harry commença donc à manger très heureux d'avoir un mari aussi attentionné, en regardant le réveil, il remarqua qu'il était déjà 10h du matin.

\- Angel est déjà réveillé ?

\- Oui, il joue dans sa chambre pour le moment, quand il c'est réveillait ce matin, il voulait venir tout de suite te faire un câlin pour ton anniversaire. J'ai réussi à l'en dissuader voulant que tu dormes encore un peu. Mais il m'a vue t'apporter le plateau alors il ne devrait pas tarder à venir à mon avis.

Et en effet, il avait raison, 5 minutes plus tard, une petite tête blonde arriva en courant et se jeta sur Harry en criant :

\- Papa, bon anniversaire.

\- Merci mon ange, c'est gentil.

Angel lui fit un grand sourire qui réchauffa le coeur de ses pères, Harry termina son déjeuner en le partageant avec son fils. Drago regardait la scène le sourire aux lèvres, très heureux de les avoir auprès de lui.

\- Angel mon ange, laisse papa ce préparer maintenant, une longue journée nous attend, va dans ta chambre, je vais venir t'habiller d'accord . Demanda Drago d'une voix tendre.

\- D'accord Dad.

Angel fit un bisou à ses deux pères et alla dans sa chambre en rigolant, Harry se tourna vers Drago et demanda curieux :

\- Et de quelle longue journée tu parles au juste mon ange ?

\- Aujourd'hui c'est ton anniversaire, alors j'ai décidé de t'amener au zoo, je sais que tu adore y aller et c'est une bonne occasion pour y amener Angel.

Harry le remercia heureux d'aller au zoo avec sa famille, il n'y était pas retourné depuis un moment, Harry adore les animaux. Drago le laissa se préparer pour aller s'occupe de leur fils, Harry remarqua alors les lettres et les cadeaux posés sur la commande en face de lui, sa famille lui avait déjà envoyé des cadeaux. Il sourit en voyant tout cela, même si ça le gênerait toujours qu'ils dépensent leurs argents pour son anniversaire. Il les ouvrirait ce soir, pour le moment il devait s'habiller pour la journée qu'avait préparée son mari, étant en été, il décida de mettre un simple t-shirt vert avec un pantalon noir.

Une fois près, il alla rejoindre sa famille qui les attendait déjà en bas, Drago était tranquillement assis sur leur canapé en lisant un livre, il portait lui aussi un simple t-shirt blanc et un pantalon noir. Leur fils était quant à lui assis par terre en train de jouer avec ses jouets, Drago lui avait mis un t-shirt gris avec un short noir, il était très beau comme toujours du point de vue d'Harry.

En le voyant descendre, Angel se leva et se jeta à nouveau dans ses bras, Drago posa son livre et alla les rejoindre en rigolant. Ils mirent tout de même une petite veste à Angel au cas où il y aurait du vent, puis ils sortirent et appelèrent un taxi qui les émanerait jusqu'au zoo de Paris. Angel était tout content d'aller voir les animaux, lui qui n'en avait jamais vu, à part les chats et les chiens et les hiboux. En arrivant au zoo, Angel avait les yeux qui pétillent, tellement tout ce qu'il voyait était beau et super.

\- Dit moi mon ange, tu veux voir quel animal en premier ?. Demanda Harry.

\- Les Ours, je veux voir les ours.

\- D'accord, d'accord, va pour les ours alors.

Drago et Harry prirent chacun une main de leur fils et les voilà partis pour une journée dans le zoo, ils commencèrent donc par les ours, puis les pingouins, puis les animaux de la savane, ensuite les animaux de la ferme où Angel tomba amoureux fou des lapins. Ils allèrent voir le spectacle des lions, puis celui des phoques, ils s'amusèrent tous les trois tous la journée.

Ils passèrent aussi dans la boutique de souvenirs où Angel tomba sur une peluche lapin tout blanche, il n'eut même pas besoin de demander qu'Harry et Drago lui achetèrent la peluche voyant bien qu'il la voulait. Après ça il ne l'a lâché plus de la journée se promenant avec. Ils firent le tour du zoo à plusieurs reprises, puis en voyant la fin de l'après-midi arrivé, ils décidèrent de rentrer à la maison. Ils mangèrent un délicieux repas préparé avec soin par Drago et bien évidemment en dessert, un gâteau d'anniversaire, fait par Tom, Harry en fut très touché. Harry passa une très bonne journée et ceux grâce à son mari et son fils, il n'oubliera pas de sitôt cet anniversaire. Pendant que Drago alla coucher leur fils, Harry en profita pour aller lire et ouvrir les présents de sa famille et ses amis. Il se posa sur le lit et posa les lettres et cadeaux devant lui, il commença par ceux de Ron, il lui avait offert un livre sur les dernières nouveautés du quidditch et dans sa lettre il lui parla d'Hermione, de leur fille Rose, puis de son travail d'Auror et des dernières nouvelles de la famille. Et en dernier il lui demandait s'il voulait bien venir au repas de Noël de cette année, car il lui manquait beaucoup, mais aussi car il voulait qu'il rencontre sa fille. Harry resta fixait sur cette demande, ne sachant pas s'il était prêt à retourner à Londres.

C'est ainsi que Drago le retrouva, observant la lettre de Ron avec un air totalement perdu, ce qui inquiéta le blond qui lui demanda :

\- Ça ne va pas Harry?

Harry sursauta en entendant sa voix, étant perdu dans ses pensées il ne l'avait pas du tout entendu, il souffla puis lui expliqua :

\- Ron me propose de passer Noël chez eux cette année.

\- Oh je vois et tu veux y aller ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, il me manque tous, mais je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à retourner à Londres.

\- Harry ça va faire 10 ans maintenant que tu es parti, tu as depuis longtemps surmonté tout ça, tu ne fait plus de cauchemar non plus. Alors je pense que tu est prêt, à toi de voir si tu as vraiment envie de les revoir ou pas. Quoi de tu décide, je te suivrais.

Harry lui sourit, reconnaissant de son soutien à tout moment, il avait raison ça fait un moment qu'il s'st remis de la guerre et il avait très envie de revoir sa famille.. - Oui tu as raison, mais j'avoue que j'ai peur de leur réaction.

\- De leur réaction ? À propos de quoi ?

\- De nous, de notre mariage, d'Angel.

\- Harry, je connais ta famille et ils ne sont pas du genre à te renier à cause de cela.

\- Tu as encore raison, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi.

\- Tu t'en sortirais très bien sans moi mais j'avoue que tu te sors sort mieux avec moi.

Le brun se mit à rire de sa réponse, heureusement qu'il avait le blond pour le soutenir et lui donner les bonnes réponses.

\- Et toi ça ne te dérange pas d'aller la bas et les voir? Demanda Harry curieux.

\- Non ça ne me dérange pas, j'ai compris depuis longtemps que je me suis trompé sur eux, j'espère juste qu'ils me laisseront une chance.

\- Ils le feront j'en suis sur.

Après avoir décidé de la date de leur départ et du reste, les deux hommes allèrent ce coucher épuisé de cette journée. Le lendemain matin, ils expliquèrent à Angel qu'ils allaient passer Noël à Londres chez la famille d'Harry.

\- C'est vrai ? Je vais enfin rencontrer oncle Ron et Tata Hermione ? Et tout le monde ? Pour de vrai ?

\- Oui pour de vrai, ça te fait plaisir mon ange ? Demanda Harry.

\- Oui, très plaisir.

Harry en fut soulagé, il avait toujours parlé de sa famille à son fils et il était heureux de voir que son fils était content de rencontrer sa famille, Harry se mit à avoir hâte d'être en décembre pour retrouver tout le monde.

Debut décembre 2008 :

Harry était dans le salon en train de lire un livre, profitant de ce moment de calme vu qu'Angel dormait dans sa chambre. Ils avaient passé la journée à jouer et faire des dessins, Drago était parti en début d'après-midi sans lui dire ou il allait. Il ne s'était pas inquiété de son départ mais plus le temps passait plus il s'inquiétait de ne pas le voir revenir, surtout avec le temps qu'il faisait dehors. De plus Angel avait réclamait son dad en allant au lit, Harry avait passait plus d'une heure à l'endormir.

Alors que Harry songeait fortement à aller chercher son mari, il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer, il soupira de soulagement. Drago apparu alors et Harry le trouva bizarre mais étant légèrement énervé contre lui il demanda agacé :

\- Ou tu étais passé ? Je commençais à m'inquiétait et Angel n'a pas arrêté de te réclamer.

Devant le silence de son mari, Harry s'impatienta et cria presque pour ce faire d'entendre et remarquer ce qui fit effet puisque Drago lui répondit :

\- Pardon, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, je pensais pas en avoir pour aussi longtemps.

\- Ou tu étais ? Demanda Harry un peu calmer.

\- Viens t'asseoir, s'il te plaît.

Drago commençait sérieusement à l'inquiéter, Harry alla s'asseoir sur le canapé et Drago le suivi et s'installa à côté de lui puis il commença :

\- Je suis allé voir mon médicomage.

\- Quoi ? Tu es malade ?

\- Non, je croyais être mal mais finalement ce n'est pas ça.

\- Je ne comprends pas Drago qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je suis enceint.

Harry arrêta de respirait en entendant cette nouvelle, déjà la première fois c'était incroyable mais là c'est carrément un miracle.

\- Tu es sur ? Demanda Harry avec espoir.

\- Oui, le médicomage la confirmé.

S'en pouvoir se retenir, Harry se jeta dans les bras de Drago pleurant de joie de ce miracle. Il allait être parent une fois de plus, Angel allait avoir un petit frère ou une petite soeur, c'était merveilleux. Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de murmurer en boucle "je suis si heureux, si heureux". Alors qu'il profitait de ce moment de joie serrer l'un contre l'autre, ils entendirent la voix de leur fils dire :

\- Dad tu es rentré.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent pour rentrer leur fils debout en bas des marches d'escalier, quand Angel fit les larmes de ses deux pères, il demanda inquiet :

\- Pourquoi vous pleurez ?

\- Oh rien de grave, mon ange, ton papa vient juste de m'annoncer une très bonne nouvelle. On pleure de joie mon ange ne t'inquiète pas.

Angel les rejoignit en demandant curieux :

\- Quelle nouvelle ?

\- Viens la mon ange papa va te le dire. Répondit Harry en le prenant sur ses genoux.

Angel s'installa confortablement sur Harry et regarda Drago en attendant sa réponse :

\- Angel mon ange, tu vas avoir un petit frère ou une petite soeur, je suis enceint. Tu comprends?

\- C'est vrai ? Je vais avoir un petit frère ou une petite soeur ?

\- Oui pour de vrai.

\- Mais il est où ? Demanda innocemment Angel.

\- Il ou elle n'est pas encore née mon ange, il ou elle est dans mon ventre, comme toi tu l'as été avant de naître.

\- Oh il est là . Demanda leur fils en touchant le ventre de Drago.

\- Oui mon ange. Tu es content?

\- Oui très content.

Angel se leva des genoux de son père et alla faire un gros câlin à Drago en souriant, Harry le suivi très ému de ce moment. La famille allait s'agrandir et accueillir un nouveau membre de la petite famille Malefoy-Potter. Harry n'avaient qu'une hâte pouvoir l'annoncer à sa famille d'adoption. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée tous les trois à parler du futur petit frère ou petite soeur d'Angel et à se faire de gros câlin sur le canapé.

Fin.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Retour à Londres

Et voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plû, merci pour vos commentaire et vos retour sur cette histoire!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Retour à Londres

 _Année décembre 2008_

Harry se réveilla en s'étirant ayant bien dormi serré contre son mari, qui lui dormait encore contre son torse. Le brun se mit à sourire en voyant son visage si serein et heureux, il ne se lasserait jamais de voir son doux visage au réveille. Un regard au réveil, l'informa qu'il était à peine 8 heures du matin, souhaitant préparer le petit déjeuner pour sa famille, Harry se leva sans le réveiller et descendit à la cuisine.

Le brun était très heureux de retrouver cette maison, qui appartenait à son parrain, aujourd'hui penser à Sirius ne lui faisait plus aussi mal qu'avant. Maintenant seuls les bons souvenirs revenaient à la surface en pensant à lui, Harry souhaitait se souvenir que des bons moments et non à la tristesse de sa mort.

La maison a bien était entretenu par l'elfe de maison qu'il avait engagé avant son départ, dix ans en arrière. D'ailleurs, il ne l'avait pas encore vu, il décida alors de l'appeler, inquiet de ne pas la voir.

\- Mia ?

Dans un "pop", une elfe de maison apparu devant lui, visiblement heureuse de le revoir, elle baissa la tête et s'exclama :

\- Heureuse de vous revoir, maître. Votre voyage c'est bien passé ?

\- Moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir, ne m'appelle pas ainsi je te les déjà dit. Et oui mon voyage c'est bien passé. Je ne suis pas revenu seul, je suis avec mon mari et notre fils. Veux-tu m'aider à préparer le petit déjeuner ?

\- Oui avec plaisir Mai-monsieur Potter.

Harry lui sourit heureux de sa réponse, il savait que les elfes de maison n'aimaient pas laisser leur maître faire la cuisine ou le ménage sans leur aide alors il avait préféré lui proposer cela pour la rendre heureuse. Ils se mirent donc au travail, préparant des pancakes, des toasts, du bacon, du café et du chocolat chaud. Après avoir fini le petit déjeuner, Harry alla voir si Angel était réveillé et en effet il l'était, depuis peu en vue de son air vague et flou. Mais quand il aperçut son père, toute fatigue disparue, il se leva et alla faire un câlin à son père toujours heureux de le voir au réveille.

\- Bonjour Papa.

\- Bonjour mon ange, tu as bien dormi ?

\- Oui et toi ?

\- Très bien aussi, tu as faim ?

\- Oui très.

\- D'accord, viens on va prendre le petit déjeuner, papa ne devrait plus tarder à ce lever aussi.

Angel descendit des bras de son père, lui prit la main et le suivi dans le couloir, ne connaissant pas encore les lieux. Quand Angel entra dans la cuisine et aperçu Mia, il sursauta surpris n'ayant encore jamais vu d'elfe de maison.

\- Bonjour. Salua Angel timidement.

\- Bonjour.

\- Mia je te présente mon fils Angel, Angel voici Mia.

\- Enchanté jeune Angel.

\- Enchanté.

Angel alla ensuite se cachait derrière son père intimité, il n'était pourtant pas du genre timide, mais n'ayant jamais côtoyé d'elfe il fut intimidé. Mia les laissa donc en famille, ne voulant pas gênait le blond, Harry l'en remercia d'un signe de la tête, le brun installa sur une chaise à côté de lui et lui donna à manger. Seules vingt minutes plus tard, Drago apparu en baillant, il alla embrasser Harry et leur fils, puis il s'installa en face d'Harry qui demanda :

\- Tu as bien dormi ? Tu pouvais encore dormir tu sais, on doit aller au terrier que ce soir, on a le temps.

\- Oui j'ai bien dormi et toi ? Tu sais bien que je n'arrive plus à dormir une fois que tu es parti du lit. Et puis ça va j'ai assez dormi, ne t'en fais pas. Comment va mon petit ange ?

\- Bien Dad et toi ?

\- Bien aussi mon ange.

Ils passèrent le petit déjeuner tranquillement tous les trois en discutant de la maison où ils se trouvaient, Harry leur racontant les moments passait ici avec sa famille. Angel était toujours très heureux d'entendre les histoires de son père au sujet de sa famille et de son passé, tout comme Drago qui adorait l'écouter parler. Après le petit déjeuner, Harry fit visiter la maison à ses deux amours, tout en racontant des anecdotes dans telles pièces avec le sourire aux lèvres. Une fois la visite terminée, ils allèrent se laver et s'habiller pour leur journée, ils décidèrent de rester tranquillement dans le salon et profitaient de la chaleur de la cheminée. À midi, ils mangèrent ce que Mia avait préparé pour eux, puis ils retournèrent au salon, Angel alla s'asseoir par terre pour jouer avec ses jouets, Drago quant à lui s'installa sur le canapé et commença à lire un livre. Harry alla s'installait entre ses jambes et se cala contre lui et ferma les yeux souhaitant profitait de la chaleur de son mari, tout était parfait. La douce voix de leur fils, ramena Harry à la réalité ne s'étant pas rendue compte qu'il c'était assoupi:

\- Papa, on va voir tout le monde quand ?

\- En fin d'après-midi, mon ange.

\- C'est bientôt, la fin d'après-midi ?

Harry et Drago se mirent à rire devant l'impatience de leur fils, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge de la pièce et lui répondit en souriant :

\- Dans deux heures mon ange.

Angel sembla satisfait car il retourna s'asseoir par terre et joua de nouveau avec ses jouets, sous les yeux attendris des deux pères. Après quelques minutes de calme, Harry décida d'aborder un sujet important avec Drago :

\- Drago ?

\- Oui, mon ange ?

\- J'aimerais qu'on discute de quelques choses d'important.

Drago sentant le sérieux dans la voix d'Harry, ferma son livre et se redressa obligeant Harry à s'asseoir en face de lui. Drago pouvait voir dans ses yeux de l'angoisse et de la peur, il lui fit un sourire rassurant et caressa sa joue avec son pouce et répondit :

\- Je t'écoute.

\- J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi ses derniers temps, depuis que je sais qu'on vient ici pour Noël à vrai dire. Repenser à Londres et à ma famille m'a fait réaliser qu'ils me manquaient beaucoup plus que je ne le pensais et Londres également, c'est là que j'ai grandi, là où mes parents ont vécu et c'est ici que j'ai appris la magie à Poudlard. Alors si tu le veux, bien sûr, je ne ferais jamais rien sans ton accord, j'aimerais revenir vivre ici. Pas dans cette maison, par contre, j'ai beau aimer cette maison, ce n'est pas un lieu idéal pour élever nos enfants, la magie noire y est encore trop présente. Tu en pense quoi ?

\- Je ne suis pas contre, à vrai dire j'y pensais aussi, Londres me manque aussi. Et je pense que c'est bon pour Angel aussi, pour le moment il ne se rend pas compte des choses, mais plus tard il se rendra vite compte que tu es célèbre et que moi je suis méprisé par les gens. Il est préférable de l'y préparer maintenant, que d'attendre qu'il entre à Poudlard pour lui en parler.

\- Oui tu as tout à fait raison.

Harry sourit soulagé que son mari soit d'accord pour revenir à Londres, il n'avait qu'une hâte l'annonçait à sa famille d'adoption, ils allaient tous sautaient de joie, il en était persuadé. Bien évidemment, ils en parlèrent d'abord à Angel ne voulant pas le mettre au pied du mur, même s'il n'a que 3 ans. Leur fils prit très bien la nouvelle, heureux de vivre dans un nouvel endroit, là où ses pères ont vécu et aussi heureux de pouvoir voir ses oncles et tantes.

Après une longue discussion sur tout cela, ils étaient enfin temps de se préparer pour ce soir, les deux adultes préparèrent déjà leur fils, Angel portait donc, une jolie chemise verte avec un pantalon noir et une jolie veste noire également en plus de sa cape pour le protéger du froid de l'hiver. Harry portait des vêtements semblables à son fils, une chemise verte avec un pantalon noir, Drago quant à lui portait une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir.

Une fois la petite famille prête, ils transplanérent devant le terrier, Angel poussa une exclamation de joie en voyant la maison tout à fait étrange, si Drago ne le tenait pas aussi bien, le jeune garçon aurait déjà accouru vers la maison. Harry regardait la maison avec nostalgie et il sentait une joie immense l'envahir de se retrouver enfin ici. La petite famille se dirigea rapidement vers la porte d'entrée sentant le froid les faire frissonner.

Molly leur ouvrir la porte et comme au bon vieux temps, elle prit Harry dans ses bras très heureux de le revoir à nouveau chez elle.

\- Harry, mon chéri, je suis si heureuse de te revoir. Bonsoir Drago, tu m'autorises à t'appeler par prénom ?

\- Oui bien sur, Madame Weasley.

\- Oh pas de ça entre nous, appelle-moi Molly, tu fais partie de la famille en quelque sorte. Bonsoir, jeune homme, tu dois être Angel, toi aussi tu peux m'appeler Molly si tu le souhaites.

Angel était assez timide, mis sa tête dans le cou de Drago, ce qui fit sourire les adultes.

\- Angel, mon coeur dit bonsoir à Molly s'il te plaît. dit doucement Drago en caressant son dos pour le rassurer.

Le petit garçon releva la tête et regarda Molly, et lui dit bonsoir avec une petite voix, la mère de famille lui sourire et se tourna vers les deux hommes en disant :

\- Votre fils est vraiment adorable et mignon, il a tes yeux Harry, c'est incroyable comme il vous ressemble à tous les deux. C'est vraiment un miracle que vous avez pu concevoir ce petit ange ensemble.

\- Merci Molly, ça nous touche beaucoup. Répondit Harry ému.

Molly les fit entrer et fut accueillie par Hermione et Ron qui les attendait le sourire aux lèvres. Ils se saluèrent chaleureusement heureux de se retrouver, après les embrassades passées Hermione s'approcha doucement d'Angel pour se présenter :

\- Bonsoir Angel, je me présente je suis... commença Hermione.

\- Tu es Tata Hermione. S'exclama Angel heureux de la voir enfin.

Hermione le regarda surprise puis l'émotion vint rapidement elle se tourna vers Harry très ému :

\- Harry...

\- Je lui ai toujours parler de vous, de toi, de Ron, de tout le monde. Je voulais qu'il sache qu'il avait une autre famille que nous, prêt à l'accueillir le jour ou reviendrait.

Très ému Ron et Hermione, le prirent dans leurs bras très émus, Harry sentit les larmes lui venir, très heureux d'avoir retrouvé ses deux meilleurs amis. Une fois l'émotion passé, ils allèrent dans le salon où tout le monde les attendait, il y avait tout le monde, tous les Weasley étaient présents avec leurs femmes et leurs enfants. Une fois les retrouvailles passaient, Molly les invita à passer à table, comme toujours la mère de famille avait vu les choses en grand et avait fait un repas de Noël gigantesque. La soirée se passait merveilleusement bien, tout le monde racontait à Harry et sa famille ce qu'ils devaient et Harry en fit de même, même si Molly leur en avait parlé pour évitait le choc de votre Harry arrivait avec Drago et Angel. Tout le monde avait étonnamment bien accueilli Drago et leurs fils, se réjouissant pour eux d'avoir pu avoir Angel.

Le petit Angel était aux anges, de pouvoir enfin rencontrer la famille de son père, il s'entendit tout de suite très bien avec ses cousins, cousines et adorait déjà ses oncles et tantes. Quand l'heure du dessert arriva, Harry décida d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à sa seconde famille, il se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention et annonça une fois l'avoir eu :

\- Je voudrais vous annoncer quelques choses, avec Drago on en a discuté sérieusement et on a décidé de revenir vivre ici à Londres.

Il y eut un silence puis Hermione demanda la voix tremblante :

\- C'est pour de vrai ?

Harry hocha de la tête le sourire aux lèvres, il put voir alors des larmes sur les joues de la famille Weasley, Hermione fut la première à venir ce jeter dans ses bras, très heureuse de cette nouvelle. Harry venait d'offrir le plus beau de Noël à tout le monde, leur retour. Le reste de la soirée se passa divinement bien, sachant qu'ils pourraient ce revoir régulièrement.

La famille Malefoy-Potter et Weasley passèrent un magnifique réveillon de Noël entourer d'amours et d'amitié. Les mois passèrent as une vitesse folle, Harry avait ouvert sa boutique du côté moldu après les vacances de Noël, le succès de sa boutique se fit assez rapidement. Drago, étant enceint, ne put ouvrir sa boutique pour le moment, mais il s'en fichait, il pouvait passer tout son temps avec son fils et son mari qui ne rentrait jamais tard voulant être auprès d'eux.

 _Années Septembre 2009_ :

Harry fit réveiller par les gémissements de douleur de Drago, qui dormait juste à côté de lui. Le brun se redressa brusquement, et tourna la tête pour voir son mari assis se tenant le ventre.

\- Drago, mon ange qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Harry inquiet.

\- Je crois que le bébé va bientôt arriver. Gémit douloureusement Drago.

À ses mots, le brun se leva entièrement et s'empressa d'appeler le médicomage de toute urgence, puis il envoya des messages à sa famille pour les tenir au courant de la situation. Tout s'enchaîna très rapidement, le médicomage arriva par cheminé au bout de 10 minutes, il demanda tout de suite à Harry de sortir pour le laisser travailler.

Comme la première fois, Harry passa l'heure qui suit à s'inquiéter pour son mari et leur fille, mais cette fois-ci il n'était pas le seule à l'être. La famille Weasley et Angel étaient présents et le soutenait du mieux possible en attendant des nouvelles de Drago. Au bout d'une heure, le médicomage sort de la chambre et s'avança vers eux, Harry se précipita vers lui et lui demanda :

\- Comment ça c'est passé ? Drago va bien ? Et le bébé ?

\- Ils font bien tous les deux, même si l'accouchement as était plus éprouvant pour votre mari que le premier. Il va devoir se reposer et rester aux lits un petit moment.

Harry se sentit tout de suite très soulagé même s'il s'inquiétait pour la santé de Drago, comme la première fois il entra dans la chambre mais avec Angel dans les bras. Drago dormait dans leurs lits, Harry put voir à son visage qu'il était épuisé mais vivant c'était le plus important. Il alla s'asseoir à son chevet et posa Angel sur le lit pour qu'il puisse faire un câlin à son père. Puis enfin il put voir sa fille, au contraire de son frère, elle avait les cheveux bruns d'Harry, pour ces yeux ils ne le seraient que plus tard quand elle sera réveillée. Harry sentit ses larmes couler, mais il s'en fichait, il était très heureux de tenir sa fille dans ses bras. Comme pour Angel, il se sentit le plus heureux des hommes en tenant son enfant dans ses bras et en le regardant dormir.

Drago se réveilla plus d'une heure plus tard, épuisé de l'accouchement, mais toute fatigue disparue quand il posa ses yeux sur leur fille. Angel regardait sa soeur avec merveilleusement, la trouvant magnifique et c'est à ce moment précis qu'il ses fura de toujours la protéger et être toujours présent pour elle.

La petite famille resta pendant un moment à profiter de ce moment de pur bonheur, puis Drago se sentit fatigué alors Harry sorti de la chambre pour le laisser se reposer. Harry sorti de la chambre avec sa fille sans les bras, prêt à la présenter à la famille Weasley, quand, il entra dans le salon, tout le monde se leva à son arrivée. Le brun leur sourit puis s'approcha en disant :

\- Je vous présente, notre fille, Lily Malefoy- Potter.

Fin.

Est-ce que vous voudrez un petit épilogue sur les enfants de Drago et Harry, du genre leur départ pour Poudlard comme le dernier film ? N'hésitez pas à me répondre par commentaire ou par MP votre avis m'intéresse à très bientôt pour d'autre Drarry.


End file.
